Trusty People
Herbal and Homeopathic People and Organizations You Can Trust Michael Tierra is a pioneer in the study of traditional Chinese and Ayurvedic medicine in the West. He is one of the forerunners of the North American Natural Health movement. His expertise comes from other thirty years of practice and study in North America, China, and India. He lives in Northern California. Born: May 19, 1939 (age 78) Organization founded: American Herbalists Guild Benedict Lust was a pioneer in what has come to be called Classical Naturopathy and a facilitator of holistic methods in the United States. Lust was born in Michelbach, Baden, Germany.He became known as the "Father of Naturopathy" in America, and his writings and magazines introduced Americans not only to German methods, but also Indian concepts of Ayurveda and Yoga. Paramahansa Yogananda was one of several Indians who wrote articles for Nature’s Path in the 1920s, gaining wide exposure to a large American audience. John Lust son of Benedict Lust carried on his fathers legecy David Hoffman an internationally renowned medical herbalist, author of 14 herbal textbooks, teacher, and a formulator at Traditional Medicinals. Former president of the American Herbalist Guild. Penelope Ody British herbalist and author of the best selling "The Complete Medicinal Herbal" and other like books. REVIEW:From Library Journal This attractive herbal is one of the best this reviewer has seen. A brief history of herbal medicine leads into a dictionary of 130 herbs, all well illustrated both as growing plants (with close-ups of leaves, roots, berries, and flowers where appropriate) and in prepared forms (dried stems, powders, etc.) Charts describe a wide range of ailments and the appropriate home remedies. The book also includes excellent instructions on preparing herbs for use. If your copy of Miriam Polunin and Christopher Robbins's The Natural Pharmacy ( LJ 8/92) is always checked out, buy this book too. Both works are good and quite similar, but Ody's book covers fewer plants in greater depth than The Natural Pharmacy. -Katharine Galloway Garstka, Intergraph Corp., Huntsville, Ala. Copyright 1993 Reed Business Information, Inc. Rosemary Gladstar has changed the practice of American herbalism during her over 40-year career. She began her work in herbalism in California, where after study she founded the California School of Herbal Studies in Forestville, California, in 1978, which was the first herbal school in California.1 This school was taught by Gladstar with the help of herbalists such as Christopher Hobbs and is still functioning.2 She moved east to Vermont in the early 1990s and co-founded Sage Mountain Herbs.3 Becoming concerned about the ecological sustainability of medicinal plants, which were being decimated by the herb trade, Gladstar went on to found United Plant Savers, where she serves as president of the Board of Directors.4 Gladstar helped found the Northeast Herb Association in 1991.5 She is the co-founder of the International Herb Symposium and the director of The New England Women's Herbal Conference. Dr. Christopher Hobbs As a consultant to the herb industry, has formulated well-known national herb products for Nature’s Way, Yerba Prima and Rainbow Light, among others. In the last several years he has developed a close working relationship with Rainbow Light as a consultant and formulator. he has a keen interest in participating in the awakening of awareness of the importance of quality and correct botanical identity in the herb industry. To this end, he currently serves as a member of the standards committee of the American Herbal Products Association (AHPA) since 1988. Also he has served as vice president of AHPA, and as a member of the board of trustees for 7 years. He is currently practicing clinical herbalism as a licensed acupuncturist and herbalist in Santa Cruz, California. With Michael Tierra, he founded the American School of Herbalism in 1990, which offers a variety of training programs in western and Chinese herbal medicine. James Green, Herbalist Author of The Herbal Medicine-Maker's Handbook an entertaining compilation of natural home remedies written by one of the great herbalists, James Green, author of the best-selling The Male Herbal I will expand this by adding more as I notice them or find them Dan Blankley